Such a type of carriage-type conveyance device, that is, a carriage-type conveyance device in which an object supporting base vertically movable between a lowered position and a lifted position is provided on a conveyance carriage capable of traveling on a predetermined traveling route, and at the bottom of the conveyance carriage, cam follower rollers vertically moving in association with the movement of the object-supporting base are provided, and in the traveling route of the conveyance carriage, cam rails for pushing up the cam follower rollers and a work section in which the object supporting base is held at the lifted position are provided, is conventionally known as disclosed in Patent document 1, etc.
Patent document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-331366